De aquel castigo
by fframbuezzita potter
Summary: ¿Quién diría que algún día Sirius iba a aprender algo con uno de los castigos de McGonagall? Pero,¡vaya aprendizaje! ¿Verdad Sirius?


De aquel castigo.

Era una mañana cualquiera, en un día cualquiera. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y, como era común en Hogwarts, los alumnos repasaban en la biblioteca. El sol entraba a raudales, iluminando las enormes estanterías, llenas de libros de distintos temas y materias. Sobre las amplias mesas, había grupos de amigos, de diferentes casas, devorando libros y repasando apuntes. En un absoluto silencio… excepto una mesa.

En ella, cuatro jóvenes, bastante apuestos, estaban sentados frente a una montaña de libros; aunque no todos leían. Uno de ellos, mostraba cara de aburrimiento, y miraba a los demás con curiosidad. Otro más, leía apuntes, sin prestar mucha atención, ya que sus ojos volaban continuamente hasta una mesa cercana. El tercero, estaba sumamente concentrado en el libro que tenía delante: _libro reglamentario de hechizos, cuarto curso_. Y el cuarto, transcribía lo escrito en un largo pergamino manchado de tinta, a otro, limpio, con las cejas muy juntas.

—Esto es aburrido —Se quejó el primero, una vez más. Era, sin dudas, el más apuesto de los cuatro. Tenía el cabello negro con un flequillo elegante que ocultaba un par de brillantes ojos grises. Facciones finas, y una altivez que los otros no conseguían imitar.

—Lo se, Sirius, ¿alguna idea? —Preguntó el segundo, olvidando por fin sus apuntes. En él, lo que más destacaba era su gran sonrisa, de dientes perfectos. Su cabello lucía despeinado, y era de un negro azabache.

Los ojos de Sirius recorrieron al completo el lugar, buscando una victima. Por lo visto ese era un día con mucha suerte para él, porque cerca de allí, en el pasillo de los libros de Encantamientos, se encontraba Snape.

Severus Snape, era un muchacho delgaducho y con unas cortinas de grasiento cabello negro cubriendo su rostro. Bastante pálido, como si no hubiera visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Bajó un grueso libro de la estantería mas alta y se encamino hacía la mesa en la que sólo estaban él y una chica de cabellos pelirrojos. Al instante, las manos del segundo chico se crisparon hasta formar puños sobre su túnica y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Tranquilo, James —Lo previno el chico que había estado enfrascado en la lectura, pero que al parecer había prestado más atención a las actitudes y comentarios de sus amigos que a lo que leía. Este era rubio y era tan pálido como Snape, con la diferencia que él tenía un aire enfermizo.

— ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato con el viejo Quejicus? —Sugirió Sirius, formando en su rostro una sonrisa macabra.

Enseguida, el último chico alzó la cabeza, prestando atención a las palabras de sus amigos y dejando olvidado su pergamino. Él era de cara redonda y mejillas abultadas, tenía una mata de cabello castaño y sus ojos brillaban con inocencia. Algo que no se podía apreciar en las miradas de James y Sirius.

— ¿Pensamos lo mismo? —Cuestionó James, sonriéndole a su amigo; en sus ojos estaba el brillo de la malicia.

Al tiempo, ambos amigos sacaron de los bolsillos interiores de sus túnicas, un par de delgadas y finas varitas de madera. Las escondieron bajo la mesa e hicieron idénticos movimientos con ellas, provocando que todos los libros de la estantería que tenían a un lado, salieran disparados de sus estantes y, con la misma velocidad, se fueran directo hacía donde se encontraba Snape.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca, se echaban a un lado al ver pasar la montaña de libros, soltando improperios y chillidos. Sin embargo, los que estaban a salvo, en sus mesas, reían, olvidando por un momento la presión de los exámenes. Pero nadie reía más fuerte que tres de los cuatro chicos de aquella solitaria mesa. Sobretodo, cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que él era el blanco de los libros, y se levantó de su mesa en un brinco.

Pero no contaban con que la pelirroja estaba preparada.

Al igual que el chico rubio, parecía que había estado muy concentrada en su lectura, pero en realidad, era como si hubiera estado esperando que eso sucediera. Se puso en pie rápidamente, y justo cuando los libros estaban a nada de golpear a Snape, estos dieron media vuelta y se volvieron en contra de James y Sirius.

Volaron por los pasillos, provocando nuevas quejas de parte de los alumnos, y bastantes risas. Y antes de que ambos chicos pudieran repelerlos, una voz chillona y aguda inundo la biblioteca.

—¡¡Arrojándose libros!! —Chillo aquella voz. Todas las cabezas se giraron en esa dirección, donde una señora con cara de buitre y aspecto severo, que en ese momento, tenía los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, enarbolaba su varita, regresando la biblioteca a aquel silencio sepulcral. James y Sirius se miraron furtivamente, seguros de que los castigarían—. ¿Usted señorita Evans? —Continuó, asombrada; aunque no era la única.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó la pelirroja, que aún no había bajado la varita de la impresión. Fulminó con la mirada a los verdaderos culpables y, bastante furica, debatió—. ¡¡Señorita Pince, fueron Potter y Black!!

—Es usted quien tiene la varita afuera —Insistió la bibliotecaria, inflexible; pero había comenzado a mirar con recelo a los acusados.

—Pero… pero sólo la use para defenderme —Tartamudeó la chica, roja de ira.

— ¡Entonces los tres salgan ahora mismo de mi biblioteca, y vayan con su jefa de casa! —Bramó la señora Pince.

—Pero madame… —Empezó Sirius, pero ella le envió una mirada asesina y este desistió en su intento—. De acuerdo.

Evans seguía paralizada en su lugar, mientras los otros dos tomaban sus mochilas y se las echaban al hombro. No podía creer que por su culpa a ella le pondrían un castigo, ¡si sólo estaba defendiendo a Severus! No, McGonagall no la castigaría por algo así, no a ella, o… ¿sí?

—Señorita Evans —Repitió la bibliotecaria, cuando ya Sirius y James estaban saliendo, con una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando se percato de que seguía sin moverse.

La pelirroja alzó el rostro y, orgullosa, salió del lugar sin siquiera mirarlos.

—Lo sentimos Evans, no era nuestra intención meterte en esto —Se disculpo James, alcanzándola.

—Me metieron desde el momento en que hechizaron a mi amigo —Soltó ella, sin alterarse, pero con profunda antipatía en la voz—. Y si me disculpan, debo recibir un castigo por su culpa.

Ambos amigos cruzaron una mirada y rodaron los ojos, mientras la chica apresuraba su paso. Un par de pasillos después, estaban frente al despacho de Minerva McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Evans respiro profundo y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —Se escuchó desde dentro. Los tres, indecisos, entraron.

James y Sirius podrían ser los alborotadores más grandes en la historia del colegio, pero si se trataba de un castigo impuesto por la estricta profesora, no dudaban en recular.

— ¿Qué paso esta vez? —Preguntó McGonagall, al verlos entrar, con expresión resignada—. ¿De nuevo ustedes señores? —Continuó, dirigiéndose a James y Sirius, quienes evitaban su mirada—. Me parece que ayer mismo, vinieron aquí por el _incidente_ en la torre de astronomía, y les dije que no los quería ver en al menos un par se semanas, ¿me equivoco?

—Vera profesora, nosotros no teníamos ninguna intención de volver —Sinceró Sirius—. Pero nos han obligado…

—No bromeé conmigo, señor Black —Le advirtió la profesora, frunciendo el seño—. Lo que si me sorprende —Siguió, elevando un poco la voz ante el intento de Sirius por interrumpir—. Es verla aquí señorita Evans, aunque supongo que viene vigilándolos ¿cierto?

La aludida agacho la cabeza y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Por su parte, James rodeó la silla frente al escritorio de su jefa de casa y se sentó cómodamente.

—Yo le explicó lo que sucedió —Anunció este, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Esperó a tener la mirada de McGonagall antes de hablar, entonces comenzó—. Nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca, practicando para el examen de encantamientos, los hechizos levitatorios, pero entonces se salieron de control y salieron disparados hacía Que… Snape, y Evans intento pararlos y devolverlos a su estante, pero madame Pince la vio y, sin saber del desafortunado incidente, nos envió con usted y…

—Creo que ya he visto demasiados «desafortunados incidentes» señor Potter —Lo interrumpió McGonagall, vigilando de cerca la sonrisa burlona que se había formado en el rostro de Sirius mientras su amigo hablaba—. Castigados.

Las confiadas sonrisas de James y Sirius desaparecieron al instante.

—Profesora… y, ¿qué hay de mí? —Titubeó Evans, intimidada por la severa mirada de su profesora.

—Me temo que usted también recibirá el castigo, señorita Evans —Respondió con pesar, y luego se explicó—. La señora Pince es muy estricta respecto al cuidado de sus libros, si se entera que he dejado pasar este incidente sin más, buscara ella misma la manera de arreglar el asunto, y no quiero que tenga problemas para entrar a la biblioteca próximamente.

— ¿Cuál será el castigo, profesora? —Cuestionó Sirius, resignado. McGonagall lo miró.

—Se me ocurre, que ya que al parecer los castigos con el señor Filch no surten efecto en ustedes dos, acompañaran a Hagrid en una misión que tiene dentro del bosque prohibido.

Los tres rostros mostraron estupefacción. ¿El bosque? ¡Pero si allí había cientos de criaturas peligrosas! Y ¿Qué misión podría tener el guardabosque en esos terrenos? Nada bueno, pensaron al tiempo. Pero antes de que pudieran replicar, McGonagall volvió a hablar.

—A las ocho, en la cabaña de Hagrid, no lleguen tarde —Y les hizo señas para que abandonaran su despacho. Atónitos, obedecieron la orden.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto, Sirius? —Preguntaba James, horas después, en la sala común.

— ¿Que no podremos practicar hoy? —Le contestaba él, con poca convicción. Estiro sus pies en el sillón.

— ¡No! Que es mi oportunidad con Evans.

Sirius rodo los ojos. Desde que la había conocido, James había quedado perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans, pero ella, por alguna razón conocida por todos pero desconocida por el pobre James, lo consideraba un simple bromista que no tenía otro propósito en la vida más que presumir todo lo que tenía. Pero los amigos de James ya se habían acostumbrado a su manía por aquella pelirroja, que al parecer de Sirius no tenía nada de bonita, «¿qué le veía?» Se preguntaba siempre que James sacaba el tema a la luz, había cientos de chicas, y él se fijaba en la que no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

Para evitar una nueva discusión acerca de ese romance imposible, Sirius miró por la ventana, desde la que se veía ya todo obscuro, y se puso en pie.

—Ya es casi la hora, vamos —Dijo. James formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y salió con él, mientras se despeinaba el, ya de por sí, alborotado cabello.

— ¿Qué crees que tengamos que hacer? —Decía James, sólo por decir algo.

—Yo que se, seguramente cuidar de alguna criatura enferma o algo por el estilo.

Y es que Sirius no estaba tan errado. Cuando cinco minutos después llegaron a su destino, encontraron al guardabosque, inclinado sobre un enorme barril, y a Evans mirándolo, guardando cierta distancia entre ella y lo que fuera que había ahí dentro.

—Que hay, Hagrid —Saludó Sirius, siguiendo el ejemplo de la chica y quedándose un tanto rezagado, pero sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Un Clabbert herido —Explicó el guardabosque, enderezándose. Inclinado, y en la obscuridad, parecía un humano normal. Completamente de pie, y bajo la débil luz que salía de la cabaña, era obvio que era demasiado grande para considerarse _normal_. Y resultaría aterrador, si no fuera por su sonrisa amable y sus ojos cálidos—. Le estaba explicando a Lily lo que es y que estos de aquí —Dio una patada en el barril, del que salieron unos chorros de agua—, son lagartos, para atraerlo.

— ¿Atraerlo? —Preguntó James, acercándose a Evans disimulando que intentaba ver mejor el contenido del barril, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos, provocando una carcajada de Sirius, que todos ignoraron.

—Sí, lo estaba curando, se lastimo la cola, seguramente paseando entre los arboles, pero Fang lo asustó, y se metió de nuevo en el bosque, no pude encontrarlo —Comentó Hagrid, apesumbrado—. Pero el profesor Ayrton, me ha obsequiado estos para atraerlo.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotros, Hagrid? —Preguntó Lily, nerviosa.

—Oh, en realidad no necesitaba ayuda, se lo dije a la profesora McGonagall, pero ella insistió en que vinieran así que ya que están aquí, pueden ayudarme llevándose un par de lagartos y recorriendo la ruta del bosque que tiene un camino —Contestó, con una sonrisa, como si internarse en el bosque, buscando un Clabbert, fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

—Yo creo que deberíamos formar dos grupos, así la búsqueda será más rápida —Sugirió James, con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la del guardabosque, mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a Lily.

— ¿Separarnos? —Chilló Lily, aterrada—. Pero Hagrid es el único que conoce bien el bosque, sin él, ¡podríamos perdernos! —Y luego añadió en un susurró mas bajo—. O podría pasarnos algo más grave.

—Para nada, Lily —La tranquilizó Hagrid—. De hecho me parece una idea estupenda, dos de ustedes pueden ir con Fang por el camino y otro más me acompañara a buscarlo por otro lado, y cuando lo encuentren, sólo hagan chispas y de inmediato iremos.

— ¿Otro camino? —Volvió a chillar Lily, pensando en lo que las palabras «otro camino» indicaban, que se saldrían de la ruta segura. A James este detalle no se le escapo.

—Yo quiero ir con Fang —Casi grito, eufórico, al tiempo que se agachaba sobre su rodilla izquierda y llamaba al perro, que estaba oculto en las sombras, a la derecha de Hagrid—. Vamos Fang, ven conmigo.

Pero el perro no cedió.

—Que raro —Dijo Hagrid, mirando la actitud de su perro—. A él le gustan las excursiones al bosque. Vamos Fang, ve con James.

Pero el perro seguía sin levantarse de su cómodo refugio.

—Ven Fang, te necesito, vamos amigo levántate —Suplicaba James, un poco desesperado.

—Ni los perros te quieren, amigo —Se burló Sirius, haciendo alusión a la mueca de desprecio con que la pelirroja lo miraba—. Mira y aprende. ¡Fang, tengo chocolate! —Gritó, sacando de su túnica una rana desenvuelta. Al siguiente segundo tenía al perro sentado a su lado, comiéndola.

—Excelente Sirius —Alabó Hagrid—. Pues entonces tu te llevarás a Fang… no James, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con él, cuando a Fang no le agrada alguien puede ponerse pesado —Añadió, mirándolo—, ¿te importaría ir con Sirius, Lily?

La pelirroja hizo una clara muestra de desagrado ante la idea, pero los peligros que correría en el «otro camino» aún la tenían bastante asustada. Asintió sin pensárselo mucho.

— ¿Qué? —Bramó James, al entender lo que sucedería a continuación—. ¿Pero…?

—Maravilloso —Lo interrumpió Hagrid—. Vamos, James, tú iras conmigo. Ven aquí Sirius —El chico, obediente, se acercó, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo—. Toma unos tres, no muerden descuida —Los tomó, y se los echo, con cuidado, en el bolsillo de la túnica, después palmeó la cabeza de Fang quien le babeo la mano—. Recuerden no se salgan del camino y no pierdan de vista a Fang, ah, y no hablen con nadie… anda James, no nos podemos quedar aquí toda la noche.

Y con un gran farol en la mano, avanzó a zancadas hacía el bosque. James se quedo en su lugar unos segundos, esperó a que la mirada de Sirius se posara en sus ojos y le lanzó la clara y, amenazadora, mirada de advertencia; de esas que hablan por si solas. Y Sirius entendió el significado de inmediato «cuídala» asintió despreocupadamente, y sólo hasta entonces, James partió.

—Que te quede claro Black, que pretendo hacer esto lo más rápido posible, ese bosque es aterrador, así que por favor, date prisa —Pidió Lily, tomando el largo cabello pelirrojo y atándolo con una liga, formando una coleta. Suspiró y avanzó hacía el bosque, donde ya sólo se veían las siluetas de Hagrid y James.

—Vamos Evans, eres una Gryffindor, no te puede dar miedo el bosque —Dijo Sirius, en tono de burla, mientras la alcanzaba, con Fang detrás siguiendo sus pasos.

—Que sea Gryffindor no quiere decir que no me pueda asustar, y conozco lo suficiente la historia del colegio como para saber que ahí no hay nada bueno.

Se estaban acercando, ahora los dos iban a un mismo ritmo, y Fang delante, guiándolos.

—Tal vez, pero no negaras que es emocionante…

— ¿Emocionante dices? —Repitió ella, incrédula—. ¿Esto te parece emocionante? —Continuó, mirando a su alrededor los altos robles que comenzaban a sumergirlos en una obscuridad intensa.

—Claro —Siguió él, despreocupado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y caminaba con la normalidad con la que caminas por un simple jardín. En cambio ella, caminaba cautelosa, mirando constantemente alrededor, y vigilando que Fang no fuera demasiado rápido.

— ¿En donde le ves el lado emocionante, Black?

—En todo, ¡es el bosque prohibido! Y estamos aquí, podríamos vivir una aventura genial.

— ¿Cómo ser comidos por un par de acromantulas? —Preguntó Lily, con ironía en la voz.

—No, pero si huir de un montón de ellas. Sería maravilloso, todo el colegio hablaría de eso por semanas: Evans y Black, los únicos que han podido sobrevivir a una manada completa de acromantulas sin un solo rasguño.

Lily se detuvo de golpe, con un gesto de asco en la cara.

—Ya veo de donde copia lo arrogante tu amiguito —Soltó, mirando su espalda.

—Ey, James ya venía así, no puedes adjudicarme toda la culpa —Bromeó Sirius, que seguía caminado, sin percatarse de que su acompañante se había detenido, hasta que miro a su lado—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Porque no estoy segura de poder seguir en este castigo contigo sin vomitar —Espetó, dando media vuelta y avanzando hacía el lado contrario, sin darse cuenta de que salía del camino establecido.

—Vamos Evans, vuelve, sólo bromeaba —Pero Lily no se detuvo. Sirius rodó los ojos por su evidente terquedad antes de tomar a Fang del cuello y comenzar a perseguir a la chica—. Detente Evans, ya dejaré de hablar si es lo que te molesta… —Nada, seguía caminando, orgullosa—. Vas a perderte y entonces ¿quien me salvará de la manada de acromantulas?

—Ojalá te coman —Escupió ella, girando la cabeza sólo lo suficiente como para ver la sonrisa socarrona del chico.

— ¿Notaste que te saliste del camino? —Preguntó él, ignorando su último comentario. Funcionó, Lily se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor, de nuevo asustada. Sirius no perdió tiempo y avanzó más rápido, para tomarla del brazo, sin borrar su sonrisa; comenzaba a divertirle la actitud testaruda de ella—. El bosque es peligroso, ¿recuerdas?

Lily se quedó sin palabras, simplemente bajó su mirada hacía su brazo izquierdo, que él sujetaba firmemente, estaban bastante cerca. Iba a pedirle que la soltara cuando el chillido de un animal los sobresalto.

Lily gritó. Sirius sacó su varita. Pero el sonido se repitió, y entonces ella, en un impulso, tomó su mano. Él se sorprendió tanto por ese sencillo acto, que no notó cuando, de la copa de uno de los enormes robles, saltó un animal, rozando su cabeza. Lily volvió a gritar, y entonces, cuando el animal arremetió de nuevo en contra de ellos, lo empujó al suelo, pero él no la soltó, y eso fue suficiente para que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Ella sobre él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y eso fue suficiente. Sirius siempre había pensado que ella no tenía nada especial, que sólo era una chica más. Que equivocado estaba. Así, a centímetros uno del otro, pudo notar el resplandor que emitían sus ojos, como dos esmeraldas que brillaban a pesar de que no había ninguna luz, los ojos más hermosos que él nunca había visto, hasta entonces. Pero no era lo único hermoso en ella, su nariz era fina y pequeña, y estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas, desde esa distancia, pudo contar al menos unas diez. Sus labios, eran dos rendijas suaves y carnosas, de un rosa pálido, que, como todo en ella, brillaban, emitiendo una especie de atracción para él.

Tenía la varita en la mano, pero, a pesar de que sabía que habían encontrado al animal, no le apetecía llamarlos, aún no, aún tenía que disfrutar un momento más de aquella belleza, que, seguramente por estúpido, no había visto antes. Sentía que sus manos estaban diseñadas para apretar esa pequeña cintura, para atraerla hacía él, sabía que si depositaba sus manos sobre cada uno de sus costados, estas se amoldarían, no sabía porque, simplemente _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

Ella no reaccionaba, parecía tener el mismo hechizo que él. Y es que ninguno se había visto verdaderamente, eran polos opuestos, pero los polos opuestos se unen, como la función de los imanes, en unos segundos separados y al siguiente a milímetros. No sabían que estaban haciendo, ni el porque. No sabían ni les importaba, simplemente querían dejar de luchar contra las leyes de la física y unirse… faltaba poco, sólo tenían que decidirse. Pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso. Simplemente se miraban, prácticamente pegados, pero sin unir aquella parte que aún les faltaba juntar: sus bocas. ¿Qué se los impedía? Se preguntaban ambos.

«James mataría por estar en mi lugar» Pensó Sirius entonces… el único pensamiento que pudo formar que no tuviera que ver con la chica sobre él. «James» Bingo.

Ahora tenía la respuesta, ahora sabía porque no podía ni debía avanzar ese milímetro. Pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para separarse él. Soltó uno de sus costados, con pesar, y conjuró las benditas chispas que lo sacarían de aquel apuro.

Y funcionó, porque entonces Lily también volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En un brinco, se puso en pie, alejándose de Sirius, sin mirarlo, sumamente concentrada en las hojas que había alrededor. En cambio, él no podía dejar de mirarla, ya se había roto aquel momento, pero el pensamiento de que aquella era la mujer más increíble que había visto hasta entonces seguía rondando por su cabeza, con un poderoso sentimiento de culpa.

Lily giró la cabeza, para verlo sólo una vez, decidida a averiguar que había pasado en ese par de segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, pero entonces las hojas se movieron, y de entre ellas, apareció James, seguido de Hagrid, el primero con un humor de perros, mientras que el segundo tenía una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Lo han encontrado! —Dijo, cuando localizó al pequeño animal, colgado por la herida cola, del árbol más cercano. Hagrid, en dos grandes zancadas, fue hacía él, y lo tomó entre las manos.

— ¿Algo interesante? —Preguntó James, acercándose a su amigo y mirando al Clabbert con ganas de matarlo.

Sirius miró un segundo a Lily, que ahora si le prestaba toda su atención, esperando a que él le contara todo a su amigo, todo lo que había pasado… pero Sirius no podía hacerle eso a James, su hermano…

—Nada, el castigo más aburrido que he tenido.


End file.
